A conventional electrical connector assembly used for an electric car includes a plug and a receptacle mating with each other, the plug has a mating portion, and the receptacle has a receiving space for receiving the mating portion of the plug. To realize a waterproof property, the electrical connector assembly defines a sealing member between the mating portion and the receiving space. The sealing member is usually fixed by a bolt or a plastic locking member, to achieve a firm sealing effect. However, the two configurations of fixation are required additional elements to achieve the fixation of the sealing member.
Hence, an improved sealing member of the electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.